tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cine en los años 2000
2000 - 2009 - La revolución digital - A finales de la década de los 90 se marcó un punto de partida de la digitalización del cine. En un primer momento, transformar imágenes analógicas en digitales para poder manipularlas con un ordenador fue algo únicamente reservado para mejorar los efectos especiales de alguna producción particular. La revolución digital no ha hecho más que comenzar, pero hay que distinguir claramente tres frentes distintos para comprender lo que está pasando y lo que aún nos queda por ver. La producción digital de imágenes ya es una absoluta realidad. La elaboración de imágenes virtuales por ordenador es lo que nos seguirá permitiendo disfrutar de imágenes tan increíbles como las de las sagas de El señor de los Anillos, Harry Potter, Spiderman y Las crónicas de Narnia, o las de las películas del estilo de El día después de mañana, La guerra de los mundos y V de Vendetta. Todos los efectos especiales se generan por ordenador. Los rodajes en sistema digital todavía no se han implantado por completo. Aún hay muchos cineastas de prestigio que prefieren trabajar con la película de celuloide y las técnicas tradicionales, pero las cámaras y los equipos digitales ya están en el mercado y sus precios son cada vez más bajos, lo que sin duda permitirá [http://www.elmundo.es/navegante/especiales/2001/senordelosanillos/index2.html El Señor de los Anillos. Un especial de El Mundo.es] Selección: Para más información consultar años específicos 2000 * Gladiator de Ridley Scott. * Memento de Christopher Nolan. * Requiem por un sueño de Darren Aronofsky. * El patriota de Roland Emmerich. 2001 * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo de Peter Jackson. * Moulin Rouge! de Baz Luhrmann * Los Otros de Alejandro Amenábar. * Rápido y Furioso de Rob Cohen. ** Shrek de Andrew Adamson. ** Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal de Chris Columbus. 2002 * Star Wars: El ataque de los clones de George Lucas. * El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres de Peter Jackson. * Spiderman de Sam Raimi. * Chicago de Rob Marshall. * El Pianista * Olas Salvajes de John Stockwell. ** Harry Potter y la cámara secreta de Chris Columbis. 2003 * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey de Peter Jackson. * Matrix Reloaded de los Andy y Larry Wachowski. * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición de la perla negra de Gore Verbinsky. * Kill Bill Vol.1 de Quentin Tarantino. * Mystic River de Clint Eastwood. * Matrix Revolutions de Andy y Larry Wachowsky. ** Buscando a Nemo de los Estudios Pixar. 2004 * Million Dollar Baby de Clint Eastwood. * Troya. * Los Chicos del Coro de Christophe Barratier. * La pasión de Cristo de Mel Gibson. * Kill Bill Vol.2 de Quentin Tarantino. * Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban de Alfonso Cuarón. * Mar Adentro de Alejandro Amenábar. * Van Helsing. ** Shrek 2 de Andrew Adamson. 2005 * Star Wars: La Venganza de los Sith. * El cadáver de la novia de Tim Burton. * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego de Mike Newell. * Brokeback Mountain de Ang Lee. * Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la Bruja y el Armario de Andrew Adamson. * Superman Returns * La guerra de los mundos 2006 * El Código Da Vinci de Ron Howard. * V de Vendetta de James McTeigue. * Volver de Pedro Almodóvar. * La vida de los otros de Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck. * Plan Oculto de Spike Lee. * Gracias por fumar de Jason Reitman. * Diamantes de Sangre de Edward Zwick. 2007 * 300 de Zack Snyder. * Transformers de Michael Bay. * Juno de Jason Reitman. ** Ratatouille de Brad Bird. ** Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix de David Yates. 2008 Introducción: Habían pasado casi 20 años desde su última aparición en la pantalla. Muchos pensaban que nunca volvería. Pero lo hizo. Y como era de esperar, causó conmoción. Sin lugar a dudas, Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de Cristal, dirigida por S. Spielberg y protagonizada por un ya maduro Harrison Ford, se convirtió en el gran acontecimiento cinematográfico del año. Sólo en España, alrededor de 3 millones y medio de personas acudieron a presenciar el regreso a la pantalla del que algunos dicen que es el hereo del cine moderno por excelencia. En ese año, tan sólo se atrevió a competir con Indiana un James Bond imparable desde que lo adoptara la expresión del actor Daniel Craig, quien presentó su segunda inscursión en la saga bajo el título de Quantum of Solace, una producción de acción a raudales dirigida por Marc Foster. * Batman: El Caballero Oscuro de Christopher Nolan. * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal de Steven Spielberg. * Slumdog Millionaire de Danny Boyle. * No Country for Old Men de los hermanos Coen. * Gran Torino de Clint Eastwood. * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button de David Fincher. ** Kung Fu Panda ** Wall-E de Andrew Stanton. ** Transformers 2 2009 * Avatar de James Cameron * 2012 de Roland Emmerich * Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe de David Yates * This is it de Kenny Ortega * Celda 211 de Daniel Monzón * Ágora de Alejandro Amenábar Resumen esquemático del año cinematográfico: * Penélope Cruz se convierte en la primera actriz española en lograr el Oscar a la mejor actriz de reparto. Referencias Categoría:Historia del cine Categoría:Años 2000 en:2000s in film pt:Cinema da década de 2000 sq:Vitet 2000 në film uk:2000-ні у кіно